The Prophecy of the 7th Knight
by Shameless me
Summary: He sacrificed himself to save the one he loves, as he fell to the deepest most vile place ever existed,the realm of darkness. In order to return, he must journey through the darkest of pit, to reunite with Rose. Meanwhile, the upper world invaded by unknown monsters, all of this has written on a prophecy yet to be told. but who is it? the one that Prophecy talking about -Review pls
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness and Despair

**A/N**: I posted this fic a few months ago. but a few weeks lately I have been so busy with the stuff that going on so I decided to take it down, for good… but I bring you this reissued version of my fic because, well, I need something to keep me being productive and I believe, that with this story posted, I will learn to make a commitment to myself to finish what I have started

**-ShamlessMe**

It was a split second decision…

I stumbled, on my knee looking back to the torn apart temple. My heart stopped, as I saw the girl whom once my lover, stuck between the fallen pillars and ceiling crumbling upon her. She dodged, right and left, but then she instantly fell as her right leg crushed by a pillar

"Jake!" my grandpa anticipated, he knew that I am going back…. He held my hand protectively, he wasn't stopping me though

"I am not losing her again "I freed myself, as I dragonned up and flew right through the gate with no return, that moment I knew that my fate has been sealed. But I'll do whatever It takes, to save Rose. I landed clumsily next to where Rose had grounded, her right leg were stuck very deep, I tried to pull her out of it but it did no good

"Jake it's too late, let me go!" She looked into my eyes, I can see my own reflection, as I can see her fear…

I ignored her demand, as I continued struggling with the burden that held her tight. I forced all my Dragon power into my hand, it budged. A bit rush of relief strained me out of my worries

As soon as she stood, I grab her fast and fly away as far as possible from the sucking black hole, which already consumed half of the temple

Right at the moment I thought I was finally fled the inevitable, a form of dark tail circled on my leg. It was no other's than the dark Dragon himself, he grinned at me, his smile were still as vicious as ever

"You're not going anywhere" He declared, barely able to stand on his own feet, especially with the size of that body. But he just had to bring us with him…

At that very moment, everything froze around me. I know that we both are not gonna make it out alive, but there is a chance…

She have to survive, I'll take the fall

"I'm sorry Rose" my wings tried their best to keep me in air at least for a bit seconds more. She knew what I was about to do, she didn't have the chance to argued when I stuffed my lips on hers. I can't release my grip from her, but I have to let her go

Just before everything went Dark, I had the chance to push her out of the temple

I know what I've done, but my heart only feel warmth knowing that I have sacrificed myself for someone that I love. I can hear the sound of Dark Dragon rage, cursing the fate that he had concealed himself into, he couldn't accept it

But there I was

Smiles to the face of death

"You think you could escape me?!" a shout of revenge shattered the silence, I hoped it was only inside my head, but there is no such luck. I blanked for a while, but snapped back to reality as I struggled to stand on my knee, I must've fell so hard. I looked around, the sky is no more than a ceiling of solid rock, the air only filled with poisonous dark mist, where am I?

"You little bastard!" The Dark Dragon said, as he charged toward me. I tried to dodge, but my muscle just froze in fear, I tried to force it. But it was too late, as he bashed me with his right hand, shoved me to a rock-wall. He looked at me in the eyes, so I did. His stare was monstrous as always, filled with hatred and vengeance. "We wouldn't have been here, If you just slip that stupid poison!"

He swung his left hand, punched me hard in the face. I staggered, then one after another, I couldn't fight, heck, I couldn't merely move my body. I can see my own reflection in his eyes, filled with terror and misery, he then stopped

A moment of silence created between us. He just stood there, looking at me in pity, in… regret?

"No…" His grip weakened. "No, what have I done!" he pushed himself away from me, leaving me lump, defenseless on the ground. I gasped for air, tried to recover after the violence I've been through, I looked into the Dark Dragon

"No! I can't do this anymore" The Dark Dragon shouted, the voice wasn't his anymore. He fought himself?. "YES, you can!" then the voice of terror that has been haunted my dream ever since I hear it came back again. "You're going to finish the boy! Whether you like it or not, you knew that he's the only one who can kill us, who can kill YOU!" the Dark Dragon's voice grew stronger

"No! I can't! I can't kill my-" The Dark Dragon staggered, pushed to the ground. "ARGGH!" he screamed in pain. "You can't do this to me! I am the one who summoned you to this world" the other voice claimed, as the Dark Dragon began to scream in more agony

"This body is mine, this eternal life IS mine!" The Dark Dragon's voice grew stronger and scarier, then everything began to crumbling. A form of black magic force sorrounds him, his eyes that were yellow turned into Bright blue. He sets his sight on me, summoning a sword from nothingness

"You will die today, sjöundi. And there's no one stopping me now" he charged with his sword. I continued to struggle, but there is no use, my muscle just refused to move

I closed my eyes, hoping that he'd find my heart with his sword for a quick release

My chest pounding in fear, I began to wander how death really feels like. I've never been this close to death in my entire life

But then it all stopped… am I dead, no? I still breathe, but the ground wasn't crumbling anymore

I opened my eyes

I saw him, froze with a sword on the ground next to him, he fell on his knee, looking down to the ground, half-conscious. He then stared at me, as if trying to tell me something

His lip was slow and heavy. "My… Spine…Symbol…Scar… …Quick" he tried to form a sentence. He then pointed at the sword. "Please…Quick"

I feel a rush from inside of my body, as my hand began to search for the sword. I walk next to him, he breathe slowly, as he tried to keep himself from conscious. I tried to make sense from what he said, 'My spine… Symbol? Stab it…' I recalled, as I searched for a symbol on his spine

It was a form of Yin and Yang symbol with Chinese letter tattooed on it. I aimed my sword, my hand felt thousands time heavier than it was before. Here I was, this what I have been prepared my entire life, killing the Dark Dragon, yet I was hesitated

I know that somehow it doesn't have to end like this. It feels like I have a connection with him… I shook it all off, as I swung the sword blindly to the spot where I have set my aim onto

Then it was all darkness, everywhere. I flew 5 feet away from the spot where I stabbed him, his body glowing in bright light, then the Darkness consumed it all, as I assumed it as the soul of the infamous Dark Dragon

"AARGH! You will pay for this, MORTAL!" he screamed, as his dragon form fading away, but a group of Black mist replaced it. It didn't move, I was still there, half conscious

It all happened so fast

The form of black mist surrounded me, blacking me out from the consciousness

'Thank you… sjöundi' a soft whisper of a man I can't recognize, yet it was familiar, it was the voice that the Dark Dragon have been arguing with, a voice of comfort…

I can't see anything, I can't feel anything but the pain that slowly consumed me, torturing me as if I deserved it… am I?

It didn't stop, I can't scream to stop it…

I… can't…

My consciousness faded

.

Chapter I - **The Realm of Darkness and Despair**

A flicker of warm stung my skin, wrapped in bandages and alcohol that smells really strong. This sensation, to _feel _again is oddly strange for me, it's like something that I have long forgotten of. I tried to recall how did I end up here, but my head just won't let me

I sit on my back, exhaling the aroma of medicine, it was no medicine like I've consumed before. Oddly, it felt ancient, as the place was built completely out of wooden material, and the only source of light was a candle just next to where I rested myself, and another just on the other side of the room hung on the wall

Still trying to put the pieces together, of how did I end up here? I tried to remember, but a voice distract me out of it

It was someone grunted to himself. It was a man, a huge one, I can tell from his footsteps. He's sounded busy on another room just in front of me, the only thing that separated us is a form of cloth hung from the tip of the window

I could see his shadow, moving everywhere, as if he was looking for something

"Where is it…? Uhh, I must've left it somewhere… where could it be Palemous?" he asked someone, but no one answered. He was likely talking to himself, his mumble were fast and made no sense, but he mentioned me once

"The boy need it, Palemous, more medicine to keep _him_ asleep?" he stated. I couldn't make sense from it, but my head starting to speculate. To keep me asleep? What does that suppose to mean? I'm pretty sure at the time, that he's going to do bad stuff that I will not like

Naturally, I tried to escape. But I cursed my luck, as I find myself paralyzed again, the only thing that works is my upper part of the body, the rest is still asleep. My head silently panicking, trying to figure out something for me to escape this situation

But It was too late, as the man who seemed to find what he was looking for. "AHA! There you are, eh Palemous?" the man said, he sounds a lot more crazier when he exited. He then rushed through the door, clumsily as he tripped over something and quickly recover

He then stopped, as he saw me. he was an oddly old man with dull grey eyes, his beard growing white and messy long all over his face, highlighting his wrinkles. He was like that old man you just found roaming around, poking people in the face and steal your lunch money

But at least he have some decent manner, he smiled at me. "Oh, you're awake… I didn't expect that happened for two more hours" he admitted

"I'm not sure if I'm awake too" I replied a little bit dull

My leg muscle suddenly works again, as I schemed a run. The place is pretty small though, if I tried straight for the door he would definitely caught me, the windows too is a little bit too small, even for me

"Eh… that's a good thing, because I'm just about to give you this" he said, as he handed out a bottle of liquid, strapped with oak skin on it. I believe it was the potion he intended to give me so I could put back to sleep again. I tried not to look suspicious and act stupid

"Yeah… what is it for?"

"It's an… uhh, relaxing potion, to keep you at relax state after what you've been through" he is not the best liar indeed, but I know the only way for me to escape is to let him know that I'm on his side

"Okay, sure" he gave me the potion, I give it a sip, it tastes like dirt and salad dressing combined. I then swallowed all of it, but one thing he didn't know, is Dragons have the ability to keep liquid intact under their tongue for a long period of time

"It sure didn't taste good" I faked out a gulp

"Ugh, believe me, I know" he said, as I returned the empty bottle to him. "well, give yourself a rest, I'll be downstairs if you need me"

He left me alone, with a burning candle flickers across the room. I then sneak myself to peek at the window, it's night, perfect, I could escape under the night cover. I spit the potion on an empty cup just next to the candle

I tiptoed myself to the next room, after making sure the place is empty. It was like some kind of ancient workshop filled with drawing of sketches and stuff, there was an anatomy of a dragon too and it was written something below it but I can't make out what it means

I then continued my sighting, just next to another painting of a dragon, there was a door which led downstairs. I peeked; it was a small hall with, the door on the right I supposed is where the exit is, because the other way is the kitchen

I heard him mumbling in odd language while cooking something, I really tempted to just make a run for it, but I know that I have to wait this out. So I bailed myself back to bed and tried to wait for him to call it a night

It's already 3 hours, I then make my way through the living room, where the light had gone. I presumed he's already fell asleep, under the darkness I tip toed through the hallway, and carefully turn the doorknob and gently push it

I then decided to make a run for it, under the shadow of the night. I kept running, until I stumbled upon a glowing rock. This is weird, glowing rock usually located belowground, or on a cave… unless

'The underworld' as I quickly tilted my head to the ceiling, confirming the fact that I'm somewhere below the ground. I read this book gramps gave me few weeks ago, it's said that the underworld is where the creature of the cursed is banished, there's thousands entrance to the underworld, but if I recalled correctly, there's no known way to escape the underworld

It was designed by the gods to keep the cursed creature imprisoned

I then decided to rest my leg for a while, catching my breath, which oddly become heavier the more time I spend inhaling this air. But I knew it wasn't only because of the air, something's happening

In a sudden, my inside became uncontrollably cringed, twisted, burnt. I screamed, as if someone, something, stirred inside of me. then there was a voice I recognized, the Dark Dragon himself

'ARGH! What have you done mortal!' my voice wasn't my own anymore, as I lose control of my body. 'Damn you! You tricked me into this body, you trapped me in this mortal form!'

He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to the old guy who I just escaped from. He was there, holding out a sword with pierce, mean looking eyes

"You forced me to it, Dark being… your purpose is destruction and with you concealed, your power no longer able to assist your dark bidding anymore" The old guy declared. "Ash, kalarish bun tarkalii! Ra ka' sjöundi iik harmor… Be gone, lord of the Darkness" he cursed in ancient language

He broke the ground with his sword, as I felt the burning sensation, I let out a scream but it was the Dark Dragon's scream. We shared the same body, same pain…

Then it was all over, I fell on my knee, gasping for air. My body is my own again, my skin was red burning, but I have lost the sensation of pain because of it

"You didn't take the medicine?! What were you thinking" he grabbed my arm, tending me back to the shack. He mixed some potions and scrubbed my skin with against it, as the burning sensation long gone, leaving a few burn marks. He was upset and concerned at the same time

"You should know better than running away without your medicine… you could've die back there" he said, as I remained silent. "If you think I tried to harm you, you wouldn't have the chance to awake in the first place. But I understand that your confusion…"

He then wrapped a few bandages around my left arm and my legs. He finished putting me back together again, I don't know how I should feel anymore…

Should I be thankful, he seemed nice, but he was down here, imprisoned, for a reason

"Thanks…" I decided

"Anytime… just do me a favor and drink this periodly" he handed me the same liquid I suspected as a sleeping potion before. "don't worry, it helps you with the seal"

"The seal?" I asked, I missed so much when I passed out

"Back then, your seal was almost broken, you need this to keep your inner beast stable. You should at least drink this every 6 hours for the next two days until you completely stable" he explained, convincing me to take my meds

I sipped it whole, this times I swallowed it

"Can you explain what this seal thing is about? And what the heck just happened to my body? The damned Dark Dragon controlled me back there"

"I don't think telling you what really is happening is good for your healthy, but if you insist…" he took a seat next to me. "I sealed the Lord of the Darkness inside your body… but before you start bashing at me, it was the only option I had left"

my palms were already clinched firm, but I hold it back. Shoving some Darkness soul into someone else's body is overly rude, it really is not okay

"You'd better explain" I demanded

"I found you unconscious on the field of despair when I heard explosion in distance, just a few miles from here, you were screaming nonsense and start attacking me. First, I assumed you were just some fool mortals followed the path of Darkness and banished here, but then I realized that you weren't. You defeated the Dark lord, but he managed to bind his life force inside of you"

I sighed, releasing my palm. I remembered the part where I defeated the Dark Dragon and then blacked out in an instant

"Long story short, I was able to seal his soul into your body to prevent further damage being done" he explained shortly. "And by the way, you're very welcome"

He then making his way out of the room, but I stopped him

"Wait…sorry, if I was being rude to you. I just have problem trusting people down here" I admitted, I feel the urge to apologize

"It's okay…"

"My name's Jake, you might know me as the American Dragon" I think it would be wiser to introduce myself, after all, he saved my life twice

"It's Esther, my name…" he left me, but I still heard him mumbling in the other room

'You were so kind, Palemous, why didn't you just let him be… saving us some problem, Palemous?' he weirded out again, talking to himself and stuff. I recalled that there's no one else in this shack other than me and him

'He was wounded, It needed to be done…' he answered… he answered his own question…

The fact that he talks to himself made me uneasy, but he's the best chance of me escaping the underworld, if I'm precise of where I am

I decided to reward myself a rest, after a long, weird, day…

My head refused to sleep, instead, I was wandering what would it be in the upper world after witnessing me thrown myself through that hole. I couldn't imagine how heartbroken Rose could be, but I was more afraid if she didn't care at all

But I believed, that the upper world is better than the underworld, in any way

…

There it was again

Startle myself back to awake, paused the endless nightmares that have been haunting me. every time I close my eyes, all I can see was Jake's face, I knew he's still alive, even though no one believes me

Or is it just my sense of denial? That I can't accept the fact that he really is dead, but every time I hear his voice calling out my name, I knew it was all real, that he was somewhere out there, alive

"Mrs. Long, The council summoned you to the war summit immediately " said a guard, stood firmly at the door frame

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute" I sighed. I had a really rough night, heck, every night is a rough night with those nightmares keep coming back, I might as well get used to it. I shook the sleepy out of my eyes, and decided to brush my teeth before attending the war summit

I picked my usual white sleeveless shirt and long black jeans, and wore it under the official Dragon Council robe

"You're late again, Rose Long…" greeted council Altraz, the one that replaced council Andam who died on the battlefield few years ago. I just rolled my eyes, as I took my seat

"We could start, if you're ready Mrs. Long" says Omina, the Council of the sea Dragon

"Yes please…" I answered

"Very well, for today's matter, we will be hearing from District 10 ambassador… Mr. Arthur, the floor is yours" Omina said, as a guy stepped into the podium, holding out a piece of paper

"Thanks for the chance, o great Dragon Council… I'm here to represent my District, my purpose coming here is: first, seeking for help, regarding the problem of our military defense system that have been decreasing over this few months, this was caused by the increasing number of 'Invaders' attack, which reached 2-3 waves each week with the threat level up to solid 5… the second is-"

"Hold on!" Altraz cut him off, as he bolted from his seat. "What'd you mean by 2-3 waves per week with the level 5 of threat.. that is nonsense, you just said that because you're too greedy to pay your own men, that you just have to ask for us… "

"Silence, Altraz! Let him finish!" Omina warned, as Altraz just sit in shame. "Continue…"

"The second is, to inform you that the number of 'Portals' opened in our region have increased, our scout spotted that there are now 4 portals started appearing 100 miles from our district, our scientist has been suspicious that there's more coming and District 10 will not be the only one to experience it…"

Mumbles spread around the room, as some of us deny the truth of his statement. Omina looked at me, seeking for my opinion

"If what you said is true… then very well, I will grant your wishes, Squad 3 will be on their way to district 10 and I'll send Council Rose, to confirm about the appearance of the portals, if that's okay with her?" Omina decided

I nodded

"Wait! You can't do that, what if this guy lied!" Altraz argued

"That's why I assign Rose to confirm the truth… Please Council Altraz, this is the war council, you are required to respect each other's statement and decision…"

The council just went like that, as Omina approached me in the hallway. "Rose, I need to talk to you"

"Yes ma'am?" I stopped, as she wait for the others to pass

"I think Altraz is trying to take over my position, he have succeeded persuaded others and convinced them that I'm corrupt… if he managed to kick me out of the court room, I want you to be the loudest voice in the room, you're immune to him… he can't do anything about your seat in the council room"

"I… understand" I was hesitated, they both have been at it for a long time, especially when Altraz always tried to object any decision that cons with his

"Thank you… good luck on that field trip, be safe okay" she left in a blink, hurried herself somewhere else.

I planned to just went straight to my room and pack my things, so I can get this trip over with. But I stopped at the Hall of Great ten

There it is, stood ten feet tall statue, bigger than the other, the statue of the legendary American Dragon. Written there 'In memorial of the first American Dragon, the slayer of the Darkness'

It has been 10 years, since he threw himself to save me

10 years… we have been fighting the invaders, 10 years, a lot of destruction has been done. Humanity slowly gone extinct as those who survived forced to build a wall and hide from those monsters

The world we knew has gone… now it's nothing but hell on earth


	2. Chapter 2 - 10 Years Later

Chapter II - **10 Years Later**

**Project 'Apolo'**

"There it is…" says Monica, pushing her face against the window, she gasped in amazement. It caught Rose's attention, as she joined her. "District 10, it used to be the heart of United States, but now…" After the first wave of Invasion, vital cities were the first one to get destroyed, the next wave were just finishing what is left among the ashes

"You see that" Rose pointed. "The northern wall, it's destroyed… the guy was telling the truth after all" the gap was about 2 miles wide, from the look of it, something big destroyed it, massively huge…

They arrived, as one of the guy who welcomed us approached Rose. "Welcome Miss Long, I'm Connor, the chief of district 10… I supposed your visit is to confirm the status of our problem"

"Yes Mr. Connor" As they shook hand for a few second

"Very well, follow me Miss Long, you've got a lot to see" as he led Rose to his terrain jeep, which someone has to pulled her up to just get inside the car. They traveled through the residence area, where it was poorly arranged and managed, but considering the number of population that lived there, it's pretty impressive that everyone fit just pretty fine

Then they go further , straight to the border, passed the military area where we stopped there. "I'm afraid we can't drive you to the wall, the destruction caused by the creepers alone have destroyed our main road to access our border"

Creeper wasn't really the worse kind of them, they're considerably small comparing to the others, but they're fast and cunning, as if their teeth weren't sharp and deadly enough, they have this sword-like hand, usually their right one, that can slice through anything

It was only a few minutes' walk, before they reach the checkpoint where there were a few guards there, with their weapons steady greeting us with nervous smiles, they looked like they haven't slept for days

"What's the status soldier?" asked Connor, as he approached one of the guards there

"Not good sir, we just lost our 3rd scouting party this week, we lost contact with them just before they reached the 4th checkpoint" says the man, who are less likely a trained soldier, Rose have heard that the recent regulation required every every male adult above 21 years old with no medical condition to join the military as temporary defense

"Ahh… So that's where our 6th portal must be…" Connor suspected, as he just finished his cigar

"6 portals? Is that even possible Mr. Connor?" Rose doubted, 3 portals were enough to destroy the whole New York City, but six?

"Affirmative, but 4 of them are mostly passive, but that doesn't mean there's no possibility of an ambush coming anytime soon… they built a portal for a reason Miss Long" Connor paused, as he turned the other cheek. "Where's Commander Tailor?"

"He's gone, he went missing just a few days ago when he set out to search for the scouting party with other 4 of our men" another bad news came, but death was no more big deal in this situation, we lost people, family, soldier, even children every day, we've learn the truth and move on with our lives

"I see…" he sighed. "Keep up soldiers… Miss Long, we have a lot to talk about, would you care to join me for a cup of tea?"

"Gladly" Rose agreed. As they make their way back to the city

For 10 years, the war have raged… 10 years, blood of innocents have shed. We know that all of this will never stop, their goal was our total annihilation and they won't stop until the last blood of mankind has spilled

There's no more hope…

They're just delaying the inevitable, building walls and hid within them, but everyone know, that sooner or later they will come, they will kill them all, until nothing's left but sea of blood

So they arrived, at the headquarter, though it just decent 2 stories building with fences and no guard on duty. They led to the backyard when Connor assigned the rest of his guard back to their post, leaving Rose alone with him

"Come, Mrs. Long" he invited. There was a door on the other side of the yard, a wooden door that led to a -most likely- a warehouse. Inside, She was greeted by a sighting of guns piling up one after another. She was pretty sure there's about thousands of guns there, both massive and just plain handgun

"Come, we're not there yet" as he keep walking, door after another, they stopped in front of a locked, highly guarded door. "Mrs. Rose, lies beyond this door, is something you wouldn't believe ever existed… Embrace yourself" he warned, as he carefully unlocked the door

As she stepped in, a wave of heat stroke her cheek, as she began to block them with her hands. There it was, a giant, missile looking device stood strongly, still under construction as there were a few works molding and hammering all over the place

It was no usual missile, though, she's not even sure it was a missile in the first place. "What is that?" her curiosity went on, still coughing and gasping for air, but Connor already got used to it

"Project Apollo, they called it" Connor introduced. "Started 4 years after the first wave of invasion, our scientists have developed a weapon that is believed capable of turn the tide of war favoring us. Although, it can only use once, so we it has to be aimed correctly"

He handed Rose a piece of paper, as she read it carefully. "Based on our scientist research and evidences to support them, we concluded that every portals appeared on the earth are originated from the same place… this is based on their similarity of appearance and their forming time intervals"

"The 'Hive'?" Rose recited the paper main point

"Indeed… if we correct, then we could destroy their hive and end this war once and for all… that's why we need all the support we need, especially from the Dragon Council" says Connor. "This might be our only hope of winning this war"

She wasn't really sure that this would worked out at all, since by the conclusion they made about the portals, is very unlikely. It's not possible that amount of army came from just one place, very unlikely. Unless, they came from another dimension or just outer space, that's a different case then

So she just left the room without any words, Connor repeatedly trying to convince me to support this 'Apollo' project, but she just nodded hesitantly at his plead

"What did he show you?" asked Monica, Rose's personal assistant. "you looked very uneasy"

"I'll tell you later… we need to report back to the council as soon as possible" Rose said in a rush

"We can't… The aircraft defense said it's not safe, they predicted a level 4 threat coming in our way… air transportation will be disabled until at least tomorrow morning" Monica said

"Very well then, you get back to the craft, I've got a lot of paper to get through tonight" it was just a part of her job, filling up papers

She settled on one of the army camp's tend

Not very long, the night came, as her hand already paralyzed from the paperwork she has managed to finish, in total of 47 full pages of report… including the detail of the situation, the economy around here, even the 'Apolo' project that even the Council themselves haven't heard too much of

As when I just about to get back to my craft to call it a night. Some guard approached me with an unfold letter in his hand

"Mrs. Long, for you" he handed Rose a piece of seale letter, as he left back to his duty. She unfolded it

_Dear Rose_

_Grandpa Lao Shi passed away this morning on 4:30 when after he returned from guarding duty at the outer border, he managed to hold a whole horde of Crawlers, but even with the strongest dragon among them, the outpost got stampeded and no one survive_

_We will be holding his funeral tomorrow dawn, we hope you could make it…_

_Halley_

…

**The Golden Sword**

A sheer of light flashes, waking the sleepy Jake as he turned the other back. It wasn't sunlight though, there's no such thing down here. It was from the enthusiastic blacksmith who just had to wake up so early and work louder than normal people do, especially those song about forging metals and how he loves doing it, god it's annoying

Jake tried to peacefully continue his slumber, but curse his Dragon's ears for being too useful. He then gave up as he rolled out of the bed and drag himself outside after putting up some decent clothing

it has been 6 days, at least. Jake had lost track of time down here, but none can blame him as there is no sun to indicate day or moon to greet the night. Jake knows that the only way he can managed to escape this place is to associate with this odd old man who happened to knows a lot of stuff about Dragon magic, in fact, he studied it for so long he had written at least 4 full 1,000++ pages books out of it completed with illustrations and unnecessary detail about Dragon that Jake doesn't even know it exist

Besides that, Jake also learnt to control the 'Dark Dragon' soul inside him the past days. He knows that this terrible fate is just going to get worse by the times and he might have to get used to it, contain it at the very least. He had learnt to control his emotions whereas it's the most crucial factor of the whole sealing thing, the angrier he gets the easier Dark Dragon take control over him

"You just had to clash metals this early huh?" Jake gurnted, well at least he thinks it's too early for him. He approached the old man covered in burn marks and coal dust. Esther, the old guy, didn't really listened to him as he too busy hammering metals which Jake assumed it was a weapon. "What's that?" Jake said out of curiosity

Esther finally attended Jake's presence, as he stop his noisy job and wipe his face with an overused towel. "Morning boy, I was just forging the key for you to escape the Maze" Esther said. "It's basically a sword, but the special thing is. It'll glow bright golden if it's being pointed at its wielder deepest desire or wish"

Basically, Jake had learned a way to return from this place called the 'underworld'. Esther said that there's this massive place called 'the Maze' where it was used to torture those who fell down here because the gods punish them for being tricky or just plainly cruel to other. The gods will put them in the maze with the reward if they managed to escape the maze, they will be fully pardoned and granted freedom, or at least that's what Esther said

But no one, in the entire history of mankind and gods, has ever managed to flee the Mazes, as it is constantly shifting and filled with unbelievably deadly trap and creatures. Jake wasn't even sure that the exit from the underworld exist, but it's his only chance of getting out of here

"Cool" Jake muttered, as he lets out a yawn. "So how does it work?"

"In a nutshell? You just have to focus on an objective you deemed most important, the swords will guide you to it even in the darkest of pit. But if you get distracted to any other objective, even just a mere lust for fortune or power, the sword will lead you to your inevitable doom" Esther explained. "So yeah, pretty neat"

"I would take the risk, though how would I get 'distracted' anyway?" Jake asked. "It's not like there's anything worth stealing or power worth pursuing down here anyway"

"Naturally, you're correct… but remember, the maze will do anything to stop you from escaping the maze. After all, it designed to trap and torture even the strongest god" Esther added. "Many tricks attempted to escape, but none succeeded for thousands of year"

"I wouldn't care, risking my chance to escape and dying inside the maze is better than waiting for the inevitable death to approach me hiding down here…" Jake said in an oddly calm state. "If this sword is my best chance of escaping the maze, then I'll wield it"

"Brave soul you are" Esther seemingly complimented, though he looked less crazy than usual with that serious tone and focus stares. "Then it's yours…" he handed over the golden, sharp swords with a dragon sculptured perfectly on it. Wielding the sword at first gave Jake a little bit of chill, as if his inner were being exposed by the sword

"It's lighter than it looks" Jake blurted out of the speechless. Jake has been practicing art of sword ever since his grandfather rant about how important for a Dragon to at least know how to wield one of the oldest art of self-defense, he didn't really committed to much though, but at least he knows how to wield one

"So… are you going to give me a brainstorm for the basic step surviving the maze?" Jake asked. "I mean, you're the one trapped here for thousands of year…"

"Ahh, I suppose…" Esther realized, he was too busy preparing the sword the whole week. "But even if I have the subject to tell, it won't be very useful. The only thing I knows about it that it is shifted randomly with no certain patterns"

"Well that was helpful… I think I'll just hit the frontyard, stretching some muscles" Jake said, as he brought the golden sword with him. "Let me know if you're done with those, eh… smiting of yours. Thanks for the sword by the way"

"You're welcome…" Esther said. "Just don't break the sword for me okay? You tend to break stuff easily"

Even though for Jake, Esther is quite odd for an old man. But none can blame him; he has been stuck down here for thousands of year- at least that's what Esther said. From what Jake heard and been -secretly- reading Esther's personal journal, Jake found out that he was banished from the upper world for creating the dark magic. Back then, the art of the dead can be only mastered by few, but have the understanding of the art itself is quite difficult. Basically the dark magic is a force created from the law of mortality and manipulates it, which is why some people driven crazy by it. They forgot that there's boundary between real world and the afterlife, imagining things they shouldn't have. In some cases, being possessed by certain being refused to stay dead

Jake knew that Esther is in his half conscious state. He overheard the old man repetitively talking to himself, or rather to say, Palemous. Jake wasn't sure who or what is it Esther been talking to, but Jake only could assume that 'Palemous' was a spirit trying to take over the poor old man body

It kind of make sense, Esther is able to do all these things from sealing a cursed being's soul to creating a sword that pointed to someone's deepest desire, he created one of the oldest magic after all. He's quite a genius, but cursed with such cruel punishment. But the past days, Jake has been taking notes of how to control his new power and to use it on his favor. It doesn't really quite different, they're basically the same thing as the Dragon Magic, but using the Dark Magic causes you to lose your sanity, which is exactly what happened to the Dark Dragon

That's his biggest fear, turning into his worst dream

But he has to focus on matter at hand. he need to return to the upper world, it has been 10 years since he had fallen to the void where he slain his worst enemy. Gods know what's happening in the upper world for 10 years, the world could be a lot more better… but, he highly doubt it, somehow

He just feels this urgent to return to the upper world as soon as possible, it's like his instinct is trying to tell him something. He knows that he needs to return…

,

_**The Screaming Winter (I)**_

_The night was cold…_

_It was a night of December-mid or so, the storm has raged for 2 weeks now as it slowly became problem. Perhaps for those who had prepared may have cuddled with their blankets and hot coco served warmly. But not for the Johnson family, a job as an part time newspaper writer of a small company and a part time Dragon Guardian really make them struggle financially as an family. Especially with their newborn son just reached his 3 month old_

_They were confused looking for place to seek help to. They tried pleading for decent food from the neighborhood but most of them only have enough for themselves. Desperately, the father fought against the screaming winter. He finally reached to his tiny humble house, just located conveniently next to a broken down grocery store and a church of Romanian Catholics_

_The man held a bag of bread he had hid inside his coat, supposedly protect it from the raging winter, but his effort wasn't really satisfying, though at least it still feels warm on the inside. He stood frozen in front of the door greeting his wife with aa smile_

_"__Adam… where have you been?" says the woman, in her embrace was a sleepy little boy. "I thought you were supposed to come home early today"_

_"__Mr Carter asked me a favor helping him fix his rooftop after last night storm bashed through it" Adam explained, as he swiped snows off his coat before hang it tidily. "In return he gave me this" he proudly shows two pieces of italian bread and formula enough for a week, clumsily packed inside a brown paper bag_

_"__For real…?" says the wife, her prayer's answered. "Oh my god Adam…"_

_"__I know… he said it's an early Christmas gift for the little champ"_

_Then the couple settled on a table for a late dinner. They were happy, even though the cold battles outside, they knew that as long as they have each other, there will be only warm between them_

_It was around 11 Pm, the couples were up for a late night Tv marathon after settling their little angel down_

_"__I got this offer… from an European organization, they're recruiting dragons for muscle. If I'm lucky enough, I might get accepted and we can eat properly than just a slice of bread every night" says Adam_

_"__Adam, your father warned you about wealthy and how it can change people… I don't want the same thing happened to you" says the woman, resting her head in Adam's chest sharing each others' warm. "Besides, we'll have to move to Europe if you got accepted there… I don't think our little boy is ready to grow up in such a strange land, especially for a young Dragon"_

_"__But… we're not going to starve anymore. They promised us place to live and food provided, definitely better than this old barely standing house" Adam insisted_

_"__I know it's hard for both of us… but let time decide if we worthy enough to live a decent life, for now, I like the way we are"_

_Then weeks passed, Adam hasn't been talking about the offer as much as he did usually. But this evening they received an uninvited guest, rather strange_

_It was a cloaked man, within was a rather strange old man with dull white beard. Stood on 1.8 meters tall and quite on shape for a man on his age, his stare were sharp and serious_

_"__Excuse me… am I interrupting?" says the man out of the blue_

_"__No, please come in…" Adam welcomed, he was clueless of who the man is. He led the man to the living room where his wife tending their newborn son_

_"__Ahh… you got a child I see. What's his name" asked the old man. "Ahh nevermind, I've got no time for that. My sudden visit here is to talk to Mr. Johnson about more important matter"_

_"__Your visit is quite sudden… what is this, eh- Important matter if I may ask?"_

_"__Regarding your performance lately, you're showing quiet an outstanding record protecting this city. The magical realm crime down to 1-2% per years, I am really impressed and pleased with this numbers. Thus, I am willing to recruit you, personally, as a paid muscle… I assure you, it will be enough for you to build a new house rather than this,- no intention of being rude-, rabbit hole"_

_"__I see… but explain more about this whole 'Paid muscle' thing?" Adam seemed interested. His wife was there, watching the conversation goes, as she keep wishing that her husband will chose the right thing_

_"__Simple, you do stuff as I say and the payment will be directed straight to your bank account" the old man explains calmly, quite persuasive this one. "Just sign here and here then you'll get to work as soon as I contact you again" the man offered Adam piece of paper and a pen_

_"__I…" He was speechless, his whole life dream is to become wealthy enough for his family, for his son especially. He wanted him to be just as any other kid could be, he wanted his son grown up having the same toys as his friend, going places so his son could have stories to tell_

_He wanted it all… he wanted his family to be happy_

_So he signed it carefully, placing it on each box directed. He can hear his wife sighed, but she tried to hid it with a smile_

_"__that settled it then… have a good day Mr. Johnson, you'll be seeing me more in the future" says the man as he quickly leaving to the door_

_"__Wait! I didn't get your name" Adam stopped him at the tip of the doorknob_

_"__It's Esther, my dear Adam…_

_,_

Jake then woke up, all sweating, his clothes is soaked with his body fluid. It was a dream, was it? It's like a memory, playing through his head all over again, everything seemed familiar. But he never knew anyone named 'Adam' before, but something strange about him, he's quite familiar to look at

Jake tried to convince himself this is all just a dream, but does it mean something?

"Jake!" a voice from the backyard echoed through his window. "Come here, you might wanna see this"

He then shook it all off…

**A/N: **So you might notice I changed the POV… I just had to try a whole different thing and get out of my comfort zone… And this is the result! Ta Da!... I've committed so much time writing it and my only wish is for you to enjoy it, or at least leave some comments and constructive critics, It means a lot to me. thanks again for reading and have a nice day /^-^/


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prophecy of the 7th

Chapter III - **The Prophecy of the 7****th**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wall Broken<strong>

"What did they say?"

"They are not yet allowing any kind of both air and ground transportation activities for the next 24 hours" says Monica. She pulled her raincoat hood, revealing her blond innocent face. She was about 21 at least, though she has accomplished more than any other mortals ever have. The Dragon Council saw her potential as a field investigator for her keen eyes and often sent to various district when she was just 17, she assigned to be Rose's personal assistant just when she was crowned as the head of the Dark Magic defense and seated as one of the Dragon Council during the second wave of invasion

"I guess we'll be stuck here longer than expected then…" Rose sighed. "I'll just going to get back to Connor's office, see if I can persuade him into letting us go"

Rose then make her way to the headquarters, just 2 blocks away from the military tend she spent the night to. The sky went grim, blocking any sunlight to the horizon. There'll be storm, a big one, the air become more warmer than usual

"Evening Mrs. Long…" Connor greeted in a flash then returned to his paperwork. "Please have a seat" he offered

"No thanks, I was just wandering if you would give us the permission to take off because I have a meeting to attend tomorrow morning" Says Rose. "But I guess we're on the same page that the weather isn't really friendly today"

"Glad you noticed" Connor replied with a smile. "The nature has been hard on us, as if the invaders weren't enough. Our scientist have predicted a season distortion, due to unknown reasons, but some speculated that it was the effect of our society crumbles, leaving the wild decides its own fates without us interfering that much anymore"

"I haven't noticed…" well, if you think about it, there aren't supposed to be a winter storm in the middle of March. But Rose has been too busy to notice her surrounding, the past few months she has been stuck with meetings and more war council, especially with those creatures began to adapting and evolve, which only means more problem coming. "So how did you react to solve the problem?"

"We didn't" Connor lets out a stressed sigh. "We tried to predict the nature, but it seemed to cooperate no more"

"I see"

The sky didn't shift, it stopped. The ground below her started to shaking violently, at first she thought it was just her body telling her to get some more rest, but then it got stronger. More and more shaking coming one after another. She looked at Connor's eyes, as she can see he's just as confused as she is

They heard the sirens went on, following a voice of a man echoed all over the city 'ATTENTION! THERE HAS BEEN A LEVEL 6 THEAT DETECTED ON NORTH AND SOUTHEAST WALL, ALL CIVILIANS ARE ADVICE TO HEAD TO THE NEAREST BUNKER. THIS IS NOT A TEST, THERE HAS BEEN-…' and so on the voice repeated. Havoc broken loose outside, as it drowned the voice of the sirens depressingly. People pushing each other, trying to make the run for the bunker

"Mrs. Rose please follows Mr. kane, he'll lead you to our bunker" Connor said, as he pointed a dude stood in front of the door trying to get the other executives to safety

"Where're you going?"

"I'll try to calm people outside, see if I can make them not killing each other before the Invaders do"

"I'll go with you" she volunteered, one thing that hasn't change about her is she can't stand around waiting while people outside need her help

"It's too dangerous!" he warned

"I'm an ex member of the vicious huntsman clan, you should worry about yourself" she then rushed through the downtown where people assembles as a sea of human. There are people screaming, pushing, and shoving each other. Her sight was locked on a little girl, cries in the middle of the crowd

She tried to make a run for the girl, even being held down, shoved to the ground, she stood stubbornly just after that, she grabbed the little girl's tiny hand and pulled her out of the crowd

"You're okay?" Rose gasped, as they just reached a safer place, Rose put down the girl she carried in her back. she regrets not practicing as much as she used to when she was in the academy .

"I'm fine" the little girl still sobbing, but she seemed rather fine

"Where's your parents?" Rose asked

"Daddy says he's going to fight the monsters" says the little girl clumsily. "He told me to follow Aunt Maggie, but she left me when the alarm beeping around"

What kind of person leaves a little girl around?! She was furious, but she tried to hold it, at least In front of the girl. She lost enough. She didn't mention her mother though, she quickly realizes what it means

"Can you do one thing for me?" Rose offered. "I want you to follow that man, tell him I send you and I want you to follow him to the safer place, can you do that for me?" Rose pointed at Mr. Kane, stood at the end of the front yard waiting for me and Connor to return

"Sure, Mrs.-…"

"Rose, you can call me Rose" she implied. "Now go! Hurry!"

Rose makes sure the girl went to the right person, as soon as she convinced herself the girl is safe. She then proceeded trying to help the others, but her effort was useless, as she always got shoved and pushed away just whenever she was trying to help

But then she saw the soldiers running down the downtown, heading the same way as the others. It's only means one thing, the monsters are coming this way

She can hear their steps, crushing the roads...

"God helps us"

_•••_

**The Screaming Winter (II)**

_It has been a year, since Adam accepted that job. Ever since, their live is just getting better and better like what they were promised by the old man claimed as the head of the organization that seeks dragons for hire. Their little boy is now one year old, as he has shown to grow a single tooth just located exactly in the middle, which makes his smiles even more adorable. Their life is better now… at least it looks like it is_

_But each day, Adam became harder and harder to contact. He never comes home, but when he does, it's only for a brief moment before he disappears again. Granted, his wife's bank account balance seemingly growing each day, but she missed the old him. The poor and happy husband that always be there for her no matter what…_

_She is worried, that her child will grow without recognizing his father. That he became a stranger to his child, she doesn't want that. But what can a woman like her can do? She knows that Adam's intention is what he deemed the best for his family, and she appreciates him for that. But if happy means he won't be around when his child need a father, she would've force him to refuse the offer_

_It's too late… _

_The winter shown mercy this year, not as bad as last year, especially with the fear of dying from starvation. But this year she has to wrap her own Christmas gift and celebrate it quietly with her only little boy, who is sitting by the fire place trying to figure out how to turn on the toy train he just got, he then stressed because the train didn't work_

_"__There you go" her mother turned the switch on just located at the bottom of the train. The little boy delightfully excited playing with it, as he crawling around clumsily, follows wherever it's going_

_"__Oh my, you've grown…" The lonely woman whispered to herself. "I wish your dad is here…"_

_This is the first christmas without her husband..._

_Someone's knocked at the door. 'Who's visiting at christmas night' she thought to herself, but then she come to an assumption that boosted her mood enthusiastically. She knew her husband would come, even when it seemed unlikely, she always have faith_

_But it's all broken when she opened the door. It was not her husband, but an old guy she once recognize. She's trying to recalled his names but failed at the first attempt_

_"__Mrs. Johnson, would you mind the company… it's freezing outside" says the old man_

_"__Yeah sure.." she replied coldly, she knew that voice when she hears one. He's the one who recruited her husband a year ago, she couldn't have forgotten his calm yet intimidating smile, deep groaning voice, and that serious but wicked stares. She knew exactly who it is…_

_The man who took her husband_

_"__Great weather we're having here…well, at least not as bad as last year's" the man opened, as he sat next to the fireplace, where the little boy had gone hiding behind his mother's feet. "I wouldn't mine to sit for a cup a tea… with 2 sugar cubes please"_

_The place went grimmer than usual all the sudden, maybe it's the light. She then calmed herself while making a tea for the unexpected guest. For all she knows, the man is her husband's boss and if she says something wrong, Adam's life maybe at stake. Her head started to create lots of 'what if' scenarios, and most of them ended with bad news…_

_"__Ahh… this is delightful!" the man complimented after sipping the tea. "I should ask the recipe from you, but then again, I have more important matter to tell you"_

_"__All ears…"_

_"__It's about your husband, Mrs. Johnson" Esther opened. "He's… your husband has failed on a mission he voluntarily accept…" _

_She refused to believe… but her tears shown otherwise_

_"__He's now at our headquarter, getting all the medication any money could afford… we're trying our best, my intention of coming here is to let you know this, and the other… matter"_

_She didn't know what to feel anymore, tears keep running down her check as if she cannot control it. But all she know is that her husband isn't dead, yet_

_"__Take me to him!" she screamed in tears_

_"__I'm afraid I can't, Mrs. Johnson… our HQ location is highly classified and no one apart from people I trusted is allowed to enter the facility. But I can assure you that he will be taken care of, seriously" says Esther adding a long pause between the tearing woman and his extremely calm state. "However though, his failure isn't completely his fault… he merely assumed that the Prophecy was preferring to him"_

_"__What'd you mean?!" the women asked blindly confused. "What Prophecy?"_

_"__You see.. there has been a prophecy recited about a dragon bearing the cursed power will change the tide of war… he assumed that he's the sixth Knight and if he could got his hand on such power he can end the war raging between the eastern side of the dragon council and the summit of western dragon, it's a part of the 'war of the first light'" Esther says. "but he's wrong, for all we know, he has been consumed by the power of the darkness itself, but his body is stronger than most dragons… I would assume he'll make it out alive, but he won't be the same man anymore…"_

_"__No!"_

_"__My regards, Mrs. Johnson"_

_"__Is there any chance of curing him"_

_"__Very unlikely… but I know a way, I might need your help"_

_"__I'll do it!"_

_"__The risk is in your hand, Mrs. Johnson…_

_•••_

**Knights of the Past**

'I'm dreaming… am I?' Jake asked to himself

There he is, at the edge of the cliff, where its bottom impossible to seen. He knew that a single push would've killed him, but he refused to move from the edge

The darkness is at dawn. His dream is no more his, as the monstrous Dark Dragon has slumber inside of him, a single voice would wake him up in an instant. But Jake wasn't afraid, he knows that the Cursed Dragon wouldn't dare lay a hand on him. Even if he managed to harm Jake, they still share the same body, pain, and misery…

He tried to wake up from the dream, but the longer he stays the more realistic it become. The heat, the rock bed, the fear of falling down. his common sense is returning, as Jake jumped himself from the edge of the clip all the sudden. He's fully awake, yet he's still deeply asleep

"You're awaking…" another whisper flew over his ears, he dragonned up as he flew to find the source of the sound. He followed it, but the desserts seemed have no ends, nor does he notice where the cliff he was sitting on. the horizon at any directions only filled with gold sands and the cloudless sky as it burns his thick scales

The scene is shifting, it became darker and more colder than before, at least he's not sunburnt to death anymore

"Stop playing with my mind!" Jake shouted, no answers over the horizon

"It was not me. but yourself, your own unconcious, I am no Dark Dragon-at least not the one you recognized as your enemy-, the corrupted soul that once mine is now yours to bear" the voice echoed, the skies became darker and the storm cloud is forming before he could notice it

In a glimpse, my surrounding has shifted… it's the downtown of New York City

There were no pedestrians crowding around like it used to be, nor any form of life existed. It's like the city itself has been abandoned for years or so, the road is cracking, the walls are breaking, and animals now are the habitant of the famous New York City

"What is this! What game are you playing right now?!" Jake screamed, it echoed back few times before the silent left Jake alone with the weak winds

"It is no game… I'm showing you what is the world you once recognize as your hometown is now" The voice explained

"Nonsense! You're just trying to manipulate me, I'm no fool you filthy beast!" Jake screamed in denial. Even though so, his heart is desperate to find the reason not to believe in the Dark Dragon's words. How could he believe his hometown is now a wasteland, even more, how could he believe this isn't true?

"We both know this is the truth… And you are the one who will decide their fate"

Whose fate?...

Then Jake was shown a place surrounded by walls, he recognized it as a place once called the Washington DC. Now it's only ruins with some buildings barely standing. But he noticed something bigger than that, the place is under attack by monsters Jake couldn't recognize, some were big, small, flying, running… but they all served the same purpose, destruction and death

"What's the meaning of this?!" Jake insisted, he cannot take his sight of the scene. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SHOW ME?!"

"A glimpse of the upper world my boy…" the voice sneered. "And you might find something you're interested into"

Then his vision zoomed, it's a blonde he once know is now looks older. The girl he once called a girlfriend, there she is, fighting for her life, or from what he knows about her, she tried to help the others. But even fending for herself is hard enough, she still stood there and fight with a almost dysfunctional weapon and agility

But there he is, watching her girlfriend slowly dying to a horde of monster. He can't do anything but watch the horrible scene… he refused to believe

"Shall the 7th Knight saves what he protected, or fall to the hand of the unworthy…" the voice echoed

"Rose!"

He wake up with a start

So it was, only a dream? But it seemed too real to be a dream. The heat, the scream, the terror, they're all too real to be a dream…

He then decided to take it easy and let his mind get clearer before he process what horrible scene he just witnessed

"What's going on?" Esther peeked from the curtain door, his face still covered in coal dust and burn marks, but at least he got some decent clothing

"Nothing… I just had a terrible dream" Jake admitted. "I have been down here for too long, I think it'll be better for me to enter the maze sooner…This place slowly drives me crazy" he then forced his sleeping feet to walk to the kitchen to get some water. The water down here tastes really awful, Esther is actually filled his bucket full with water and just put it in the water tank for him to drink

He washed his face with it and started recalling the dream he just had. He was on a dessert, at first… but what does it mean?

An emptiness, a feeling of loneliness or just plain empty space inside his brain, he never felt empty his whole life. But why now? This feeling of loneliness is so odd it feels like it wasn't his, yet it is. Then again, the dessert was extremely hot, it burns his scales… so it must've meant something, his deep rage perhpas

Then he was at the cliff earlier than that. Maybe it's a form of feeling of being in the edge of something you'll just have to face with no way to run, or it just plainly means he's going to die from falling on a cliff, either way, they both are equally bad

Then it was New York City. He can't really make out a lot of it, but he only can assume that the Dark Dragon showing him that place for reasons he'll yet to discover

The last one is where things got really, REALLY weird. It was a place he can resemble as the Washington DC, the heart of the United States which is now surrounded by a massive walls seemingly trying to protect it from an external threat, but it was broken by horde of monsters rampaging throughout the city and murdering peoples. It was so gore, of all the images, one he can't get out of his head is the face of Rose instilled with fear, yet she keep fighting for the sake of others

He needs to return

But the Dark Dragon mentioned about 'The 7th shall save what he protected or fall to the unworthy' he couldn't make a lot out of…

Perhaps… Esther knows

"Hey Esther… have a minute?" Jake approached. "do you recognize this line" he then recited the line he managed to barely memorized.

"Yeah, if recall it correctly, it's a part of the 'The Prophecy of the 7th Knight'" Esther says. "Come…" as he led Jake to the library where he kept a lot of his writings and terribly detailed drawings, the mini library he calls it. He then tries to reach for the top of his bookshelf but terrible failed with a fall

"Let me got that for you" Jake shifted into a Dragon form. The one that is not his, the one that was fiery red is now death black and poisonous violet, resembles the form of his biggest nemesis. But what is not changed from him is his eyes, still as brown as it used to be

The book was titled 'The War of the first light' it covered in dust and looks like it'll torn apart in a single rip. Even though the words are perfectly preserved and still readable

"This is one of my earliest works" he offered the book to me. "Suit yourself…"

He then left me alone with a candle on the study desk. I shouldn't really got interested in what Dark Dragon's words, but I know that he's trying to tell me something important…. But why would he?

I put aside those doubts and start reading from the first page

And I gathered some notable stories from the knights of the past

_The Tale of the 1__st__ Knight,_ **_V_****_ilágító_**_the Prince of the North_

The man was gifted a strength beyond measure and a mind of the brilliant person. He was the Prince of the Hungarian kingdom and a honorable member of the Dragon community. He got his Dragon blood from the side of his mother. By the time he reached 19, he led an entire army to the eastern gate and later brought down the entire land of Russia. He is known for his decision to refuse the truce of war, but it causes him to lose half of his men during the invasion of China and later he was captured and executed at the age of 24, the whole kingdom is grieving for a month because of their loss of a great noble prince fallen in the hand of the eastern Dynasty

_The 3__rd__ Knight, the__** Defying Eastern Dragon**_

There is no known information about this man, name, family background, nothing. The only documented history about this dragon is a portrait of an eastern Dragon holding a western sword, looked almost exactly like the one Esther forged for Jake, though it portrayed more as a two handed swords rather than Jake's light one handed sword. He told to be the only Eastern Dragon to betray their own kind and stood up to the dictating Dragon Emperor of China, he freed almost 1,481 war prisoners and civilians who are captured and tortured for the king's amusement. His legacy ended when he assassinated the Xii Lao the 4th king of China Dragon emperor because of his regulation force every eastern Dragon to hand over their oldest son for the sake of the war, making him ended up sentenced a death penalty. He's the only eastern Dragon in the Knight Prophecy at the time when the eastern and western side conflicted and also, he is the descendant of the later known as the 6th Knight of the Prophecy

_The Sixth, __**Lao Shi**__, the One who __**Survives**_

…

Jake never knew that his grandfather is a part of the greatest knight of the age, in this book. It's written that the great Chinese Dragon defeated the Dark Dragon who has gone rampage for years, he managed to be the only one to survive the Dragon's wrath and killing him in the process

His grandfather legacy continues when he managed to be the only Dragon allowed to train his own grandson, contrary to the rules of the Ancient rule of Dragon society. Which later known to be the infamous first American Dragon…

Jake flipped to the next page where it has been blanked for several pages before the book ended. There's only written

_The 7__th__, The Last Knight of the prophecy_

Every each of the Knights' legacies has been recited in the prophecy, which most of them tend to come true, in a way none can predict…

Each has their own prophecy, but there are only 7 of them. The last one called the Prophecy of the 7th Knight, the last one from the long running history of knight of the ages

It's recited

_"__The fallen knight rises_

_As the sky betrays, in blood and steel, innocent shall fall_

_Fear shall instill_

_But for a knight, he shall bring the light on darkness_

_From the darkest he rises_

_A sword shall decide_

_A life the one he loves, or the duty he must carry_

_The Seventh shall save what he protected or fall to the unworthy_

_•••_

* * *

><p><strong>Need: <strong>someone to proofread the beta part of the story, you have noticed that I have a terrible grammar and it's because I'm not a casual English speaker mostly used them when I am require to. PM me if you are interested

**A/N: **So for you who are having a hard time understanding the subplot from the 'screaming winter' it's a flashback from the main character's story, which is later linked with the main plot. The writing of this chapter took faster than usual so expect next one sooner, because I'm on fire right now…

Rate and Review, thanks for reading


End file.
